The Life of a Star
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: Icekit and Starkit are sisters, but when cris from TDWT gets a bazooka, what happens? randomness occurs! plz R&R, its my first fanfic! :D  oh, and rated T, just in case ;D
1. 1: the randomness begins!

**Ashfur: *whining* do i have to?**

**Author: yea, you do. just get it over with, whimp**

**Ashfur: Fine! XxXxstarfirexXxX does not own the warriors books or the cats, or TDWT, or blah blah blah you get the idea. she doesnt own anything but her stories and her pants. *starfire glares at ashfur evily*. This is fan fiction so she can make me do stuff though... *suddenly a random tutu appears on his waste and pants on his head and he walks into firestars den screaming IMMA PRETTY FAIRY AND I LOVE YOU! and is chased away from camp by sandstorm where does the same thing to leopardstar, and then Onestar, and then Blackstar...* *comes back into room panting* i hate u.**

**author: good for you!**

***leafpool randomly walks in, high on catnip*: DAD! DAD! LEAFKIT ISNT ME! IMMA GURL HES A GUY!**

Icekit walked out of the Earthclan nursery for the first time in her life. Blinking, she would have never imagined the outside would look like this. The pond in the middle of the camp was frozen over in the cold of leafbare, making a perfect play spot for Poppyfur's kits, Forestkit and Leafkit, to play tag. They would run at each other until there paws would slip and they couldn't stop. One time Forestkit flew right off into her brother, Leafkit, and they tumbled so far off the pool that they crashed into some frost-covered bracken.

"Hey guys!" Icekit yelled. "Can i join you?"

"Sure, why not?" Forestkit called back.

Leafkit just sat and stared at Icekit. Secretly, she had always had a crush on him, but she knew she was probably just another kit to him. But why was he staring at her?

Suddenly Cris from total drama world tour walks in screaming "DIE LITTLE KITTIES!" holding a bazooka but hes attacked by like a billion cats and then sat on by owen, who farts and cris chokes to death, and then they both dissappear.

"Well, that was surprising," said Frostymoon, a beautiful silver warrior. "I thought he might actually kill us that time." (o.O)

"Yea, i cant believe he had owen _sit on him!_" called heatherflight, the medicine cat. "I've already just had one cat die from choking on the toxic gasses from his butt!"

Then Rowanfur walked up to Heatherflight with a cackling cat no one recognized. "Any idea who this is? I think hes having a different type of reactionto Owens butt fumes..."

"He's probably a rouge cat trying to sneak into our camp. Let him laugh till his heart explodes. If hes still alive by sun high, tell me. I'll use my epic medicine cat powers to wipe his memories of hating the clans and make him one of us."

*FAST FWD TO SUNHIGH-*

Heatherflight stood over the cat (we're gonna call him randomzombiecat now) repeating the same creepy words: "**join us. resistence is futile. join us. join us. there is no resistence. join us." **

**"**Maybe i dont wanna!" Randombrainscat screamed. "DIE!" he screamed, biting into his own fur. "OW! STOP HURTING ME YOU JERK!"

"yea, stop." a random voice from nowhere said.

Icekit gasped. Standing there was Bloodstar, leader of Vampyreclan.

He walked up to randomzombiecat and said "This won't hurt a bit. you'll just die!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Randomzombiecat's cry was cut off by a gurgle as Bloodstar bit into his fur and sucked his blood, turning into robert pattinson as edward from twilight.

**A/N: Im not making fun of twilight. its just fun to add him into stories! ;3**

"DIE!" another random voice called, as jacob ran in and ate edward and skipped happily away with bella, who randomly appeared out of no where.

"oooooookay..." Starkit, icekit's sister said.

**icekit:** o.O


	2. 2: bazookas, explosions, amps and more!

**A/N hi guys! i hope you liked my first chapter! writing a chapter every day is probably gonna become my habbit, or maybe 2. (i have nothing to do all day anyways :( ) so you can probably always look back to see more chapters. Thx for reading! o and sorry, the last chapter didnt really have starkit :( Oh! and i need the allegiances! im only doing the med. cat, leader and deputy cuz theres to many warriors to list :(**

**Earthclan:**

**leader: Snowstar, Silver and black tabby shecat with blue eyes**

**deputy: Kitcat, a chocolate brown tom**

**Med. cat: Heatherflight, she cat, mostly gold with black splotches, amber eyes**

**Vampyreclan:**

**leader: Bloodstar, a shapeshifter, into vampires and such. reddish brown tom.**

**deputy: Batwing, black tom. apprentice, toungepaw**

**med. cat: Treefur, a brown tom with green eyes**

**Iceclan:**

**leader: Frozenstar Black tom with cold ice blue eyes**

**deputy: Skyfur, blue gray she cat with green eyes**

**med. cat: Mottlefur, brown and black mottled tom with silver eyes**

**Starkit's point of view now:**

"mom! c'mon! please can i go outside?" starkit asked.

"No," Moonfrost answered. "Not since Bloodstar-or whoever that was- killed randomzombiecat. I dont want you to die."

"Fine." starkit sighed. she was sooooooooooo bored!

As Moonfur slowly fell back asleep, Icekit whispered in Starkits ear, "C'mon. lets sneak out when she falls asleep." Icekit grinned sneakily as starkit agreed.

They waited about 5 minutes until they heard Moonfrost's light snoring, and snuck out quietly.

Kitcat, the clan deputy, and snowstar, the leader, were talking about how many strange things had been happening lately. Deerfur, a brown and white flecked tom, was eating thin pigeon over by the fresh kill pile. Icekit and Starkit decided to go over and talk to him.

"Hiya deerfur!" called starkit.

"Hey guys!" he yelled back. since he was recently named a warrior, he was still bouncy and energetic like an apprentice, making him more fun to talk to. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Nothing much!" replied starkit "What about you?"

"Im going to my first gathering as a warrior tonight! im sooooooo excited!" he called,jumping up and running towards them.

"Wow! a gatheri-" icekits sentence was cutt off as firestar, Ashfur, and Squirellflight from the real warriors books all teleport into camp, firestar with a bazooka screaming "DIE ASHFUR DIEEEEEEEE!" as ashfur tries to kill squirellflight firestar shoots the bazooka, and they both explode, leaving firestar sitting there passed out from inhaling to much smoke and then he randomly wakes up with an Amp energy drink in his hand and he drinks it and runs around singing elmos world and laughing like randomzombiecat and then he just stopped and was completely silent for two seconds and then he screams "Weeeeeeeeeee!" at the top of his lungs and randomly explodes. *Storyteller inhales a long gasp of air*

all cats in the clearing: (o.O)

Forestkit and Leafkit were still sitting on the frozen pond, which they hadnt realized had started melting from the explosion, and Forestkit started screaming as they feel in the freezing cold water. Starkit ran as fast as she could, but didnt make it in time to catch them before they fell. without thinking, she jumped in the cold water.

_Too... cold... cant... breath... starclan... help me!_

**__****A/****N **: **so whadda you think? sorry its such a short chapter. plz R&R!**


	3. Starpaw!

**hi guys! this is my third chapter, and there should be at least six by 8/8/10. hope you enjoy! And there's less randomness in this story, i think im actually starting to develope a plot. thx for reading!**

_help... me... please... im... not... ready to... go... to.. starclan... _

Starkit felt many things running through her head. she hoped her sister and her mom wouldnt be to mad at her for being so stupid. she saw forestkit being pulled out of the water, but she was closer to the edge of the pool than starkit. Leafkit was no where in sight, so she imagined he had already been pulled out. She was the only one left, and she needed to breath, but she couldnt swim. She could only hope that she wouldnt drown, as she felt herself sinking deeper and finally blacking out.

"Heatherflight... are you sure shes gonna be ok... shes been passed out for more than 24 hours..." starkit heard her mothers voice cracking, and it made her want to open her eyes and tell her mom everything was gonna be fine, but she couldnt. everything hurt. it hurt to breath, to twitch un intentionally like she sometimes did, everything hurt.

"I'm awake," Starkit tried to say in a strong voice, but it came out weakly and cracked.

She heard rustling as Moonfrost walked over. "Oh thank starclan!" she said as she buried her head in Starkits little furry chest.

Starkit hated to do this, but she gently had to push her mom away.

"Oww..." she said weakly.

"oh... im sorry." Moonfrost said, looking sadly down at her daughter. Starkit was glad tht her mom hadnt yet remembered the fact that she and Icekit had snuck out instead of do what they were told. If they had, this wouldnt be happening. But it could be worse.

"Is she awake?" Heatherflight said urgently as she walked in.

"Yea. She seems a little feverish though."

"Ok. She can stay in my den for a little while, at least until all this wears off. I'll let you know if anything happens." Heatherflight said, sympathy in her eyes.

"Ok." Moonfrost walked out of the medicine cat den, tears in her eyes and her tail dragging on the ground.

Four moons after the event with the pond, Icekit was prodding Starkit hard in the chest excitedly. "Wake up!" she squealed excitedly "wake up wake up wake up wake uuuuuuuuuup!"

"Whadda you want?" Starkit said in a groggy voice. "Lemme sleep!"

"No! dont you know what today is?" She said, getting more and more excited.

"Enlighten me."

"I cant believe you dont know by now. Wake up from your afternoon nap and tell me you don know what today is."

Starkit sat up. " sincerely dont know. What's today?"

"Our apprentice ceremony at dusk!" Icekit squealed even more excitedly than before. "You slept for a reeeeeeeeally log time sooo get some fresh kill and eat it fast so you're on time!" With that she gave a little high pitched squeak and ran off.

AHH! the apprenctice ceremony! She completely forgot. Skipping the fresh kill, Starkit groomed herself for as long as she could until she finally heard the signal that the ceremony was starting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the pond for a clan meeting!" snowstar yowled.

Starkit's paws tingled with excitement as she walked over to the pool.

"today we gather to witness these two young kits become apprentices. Starclan, please look down upon these kits and make sure they learn wisely from there new mentor and learn the ways of the forest well. Frostymoon, please step forward."

She did as she was told.

"You will be mentor to Starkit. Train her in the ways of our warrior ancestors well."

Frostymoon bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Starkit, please step forward."

Starkit was ecstatic as she stepped forward to gain her new name, along with tons of new responsibility.

"Starkit, do you promise to-"

"CHARGE!" Bloodstar screamed from the forest.


	4. Vampyreclan sux

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update that chapter. hope you like this one! p.s. if any1 wants me to torture their least fave character like ashfur in the first chapter, just tell me!**

Bloodstar ran through the bracken at the entrance of camp and ran straight for snowstar. She jumped into defense position automatically. While she was fending Bloodstar off, she kept talking to Starkit.

"Do you promise to uphold the code?" she asked.

"Yea!" Starkit replied

"You too, Icekit?"

"Yea!"

"Icekit your mentor is Stonepelt! Go to them and they can teach you how to fight. Now, Starpaw!"

Luckily Stonepelt and Frostymoon were fighting side by side against the strongest Warrior in VampyreClan so they needed some extra help.

"Attack like this, dodge like this, and defend like this! Go!" Frostymoon yowled.

Icepaw and Starpaw Leaped on the great warriors back and Starpaw went straight for his head. She couldnt see, but she felt her claws rake across something squishy as he yelp in pain and fell to the ground as frostymoon held him down with a paw and stared at Starpaw.

"You just became an apprentice, and you killed the strongest warrior in VampyreClan?"

"Well... I watched Jaggedheart training Tarpaw some of the time." She admitted Sheepishly.

Suddenly something bowled over both Starpaw and Icepaw from behind.

"Gotcha." Bloodstar whispered in their ears, dragging them away from camp as fast as he could, when something hit Starpaw on the head.

She awoke under a makeshift shelter in VampyreClan territory, tied down by some reeds tied together.

"W-where am I?" she said out loud to herself.

"We were captured by Bloodstar and taken here." Icepaw said in a grave voice.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, sorry about that." a voice said as a black tom apprentice walked in, smirking.

Starpaw glared at him. "And who are you?"

He looked at her with mock hurt in his eyes. "Don't be rude." hes said. Starpaw just glared at him more. "Im Darkpaw, the Stronghearts apprentice. He's the one you killed." The last part came out as a growl.

"Hmmm. thats great. So why did he kidnap _us_, anyway? Why not Snowstar, or Jaggedheart? Why not someone stronger who could help you or something?"

"Ermm... im not supposed to tell you that... I just need Iceki- Ice_paw_, sorry."

He went over and untied her and took her away, leaving Starpaw alone.

_Starclan, please help me..._

All of a sudden she heard a loud screech of pain from the direction Darkpaw had gone.

_Icepaw! NO!_

Starpaw writhed and wriggled and bit at the reeds until they came free, which took more time than she liked and ran as fast as she could towards the place Darkpaw went, until she could just see the clearing in the middle of the VampyreClan camp.

"_Star and Ice will rule the forest. Power and Pride will consume._Not anymore! I will rule the forest over these tiny pests!" Bloodstar yowled.

Treefur and Iceheart, two of their strongest warriors, were holding Icepaw down, making sure she couldn't move.

"Given the powers to become vampyres, our clan has thrived on blood, little cat. I offer you the chance to join us. Join us, and all those you hate will stand before you, tortured and breathless, begging you to kill them. Then you may grant their wish, drinking their delicious blood until you and they are satisfied, and the world will be free of those annoying pests. Trust me, it is far better to be feared than loved."

For a second, Starpaw though she saw Icepaw considering it. The two warriors on either side of her seemed to relax.

Icepaw suddenly jumped up and out of their grasp, wacking treefur upside the head.

"Why on earth would i ever join you?" She spat. "You kill people out of cold blood! You dont even eat the-" Her words turned into a loud shriek of pain and was abrubtly cut off.

Starpaw held back a scream of pain. _**Shes... gone forever. **_The horrible VampyreClan warriors had silenced Icepaw. Forever.

**A/N: Sorry my story's been more serious lately. thx for all your reviews. Oh, and thx Qwertysquirt or wutevr your name was, for fixing my typo in chapter 2. Cats dont have hands! ^.^ lolz & thx. also, im rly sry i didnt have six chapters up yet.i was forced away from the computer for 3 days :(. plz review!1!**


	5. ummm stuff

Leafpaw sat, watching the sun set as the third day with out his best friend, and hopefully his future mate, ended.

_Maybe Starpaw's lost forever..._

News was spreading over the camp like fire about Heatherflight's vision. She saw 8 stars lined up to make the shape of a paw.

"It's an omen about Starpaw," she told snowstar. "She's left to join them... I think. It's not quite clear yet."

Leafpaw refused to believe that Starpaw was dead. There was no way. She was to strong, he kept telling himself. She didnt die.

The sun finally sank below the horizon.

"Go to bed, Leafpaw," Said Poppyfur, his mother. "You must be tired." She gave him a look of pure sorrow and understanding, seeing how depressed he was after Starpaws dissapearance.

But leafpaw couldnt sleep. Despite his sisters constant comfort, he was still to desperate to sleep or eat. He had to find Starpaw.

So he would.

He would find Starpaw. He'd leave that night, and get icepaw too.

**A/N: :(**

He crept into the apprentice den as quietly as he could, letting only Forestpaw know he was there.

"If you wake up tonight, and I'm not here, dont worry, ok?" He whispered.

"Errmm... why would you be gone?" She asked groggily.

"Ummmmmmmm... I've been feeling a little sick lately. I just dont want to infect others." He lied. He _hated_ lying to his sister.

"Ok. Lets hope i dont wake up with you gone then." with that, she almost immediately fell back asleep.

After what had to be about an hour, he finally crept out, with no one seeing him.

He had seen Starpaw and Icepaw being taken away by Bloodstar, so he knew to head in the direction of VampyreClan camp.

He was about a quarter way there when he smelled two things: EarthClan scent, stronger than the one he was following, and... a dead body?

Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes and bowled him over, rolling painfully over a rock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed

"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking out of my camp?" The cat growled menacingly.

"I-It's just leafpaw!" He said.

"If your leafpaw, then what are you doing sneaking out of camp?"

"Why should I tell you? Who are you?"

"Lemme get upwind of u so i can tell your EarthClan." The cat took a few steps to the right, sniffed, and seemed satisfied.

"I'm Starpaw." She finally said.

"Oh My STARCLAN!" Leafpaw was amazed. How did she escape? "Where's Icepa-" His sentence was cut off as he realized that the death and blood scent he'd smelled was coming from the direction Starpaw had come from.

"Im so... sorry."

"She didn't deserve to die. It should've been me... she'd always said she wanted to die in an honorable way. Apparently theres a prophecy about us where..."

back at EarthClan camp in the morning- starpaw and Leafpaw arent back yet.

Heatherflight sat inthe clearing under a huge stone cliff, waiting. She knew she was dreaming, as she always did when StarClan sent her messages.

Sacredstar, the former Earthclan leader, stood before her as his fur shined with the glitter of Silverpelt. "Stars of burning fire will touch down, bringing joy and hope to the forest. Just remember, with great joy also comes sorrow and death to bring it down. The star lives!"

With that, he slowly faded away, leaving Heatherflight alone to awaken.

"Snowstar!" She yelled the second she awoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked, walking into the medicine cats den.

"I had a dream. I think I know what it means. Starpaw's alive, and shes the forseen cat we've heard of! She's the one that the elders said would come in the next hundred years and bring change to the forest! She will-"

"Where is he?" A sad voice yowled as Forestpaw ran up to Snowstar. "Leafpaw's missing!"

"He is?"

"I dont know! Maybe he's on the dawn patrol..."

"Go check with Kitcat."

"ok."

"I hope hes not missing," Said Heatherflight. "That would be the third cat to disappear."

"Yea. I'm gonna go set up a search party in case he is."

"Ok."

She walked out of the den. "Hey kitcat!" She yelled. "Have you seen Leafpaw at all this morning?"

"No... why?"

"He's missing..." Snowstar said, concerned.

*poofs back to Starpaw and Leafpaw*

Starpaw was in a random clearing with a weird rabbit talking to her.

"Dont die, little kitty!" The rabbit said while changing neon colors.

"I wont!" Starpaw said, reassuring the rabbit as she attacked it. It tasted so good!

"Starpaw!" called Leafpaw.

"Where are you? I can hear you, but where are you?"

"WAKE UP!"

"what?" Starpaw was suddenly brought back to reality as she awoke in the forest with the dawn light streaming between the trees.

"oh sorry. I was having a good dream," She said, looking into his beautiful green eyes. If only he thought of her the way she thought of him.

he smirked. "About what?" He was content to sit and talk the years away, but they had to go.

"oh, nevermind. we need to go..." Starpaw said sadly. She hated to think that she would have to be the bearer of bad news- to tell everyone that Icepaw was dead...

"im still so... sorry for you. you dont deserve to be going through this."

Suddenly the dirt in front of them started moving, as a dirty brown paw slipped out, followed by the rest of the body.

"Its Randomzombiecat back from the dead!" Squealed Leafpaw.

"Run!" yelled Starpaw.

They ran away in the direction of camp as fast as they could, chucking rocks and such along the way at Randomzombie cat. (The name is kinda ironic now, eh?) Suddenly as they were infront of a tree, Starpaw dropped Icepaws limp body and hissed at randomzombiecat. When he kept running as fast as he could, she jumped out of the way, letting randomzombiecat crash into the tree.

"heh. that was fun!" Called starpaw.

**A/N: slowly building my way back up to funnyness. hope u liked! this ws my longest chapter yet sooooooooo yea. plz review. Im not writing another chapter untill i get at least five more reviews soooooooooooooooooooooo yea. k thx bai!**


	6. Starfire! :D

**A/N: I know i said i would wait for five more reviews, but i just got so bored. so chapter six is here!**

**o yea. I dont own warriors or any other thing i shouldnt own. just my story and my pants :D**

Starpaw and leafpaw were almost back. Starpaw was sad to be returning. She missed her mother and all, but she enjoyed not having any responsibility but staying alive, and she loved being alone with Leafpaw.

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOW A RANDOM SONGFIC! i do not own the all american rejects or the peirces._ italic _means girl singing, bold means guy singing and _Italic and bold _means both.**

_Do you remember when we didnt care?_

Leafpaw laughed as he and Starpaw wrestled eachother in the dirt.

**We were just two kids who took the moment when it was there...**

*six moons later*

"Do you both promise to uphold the warrior code as well as to your abilities?"

"Yes." Starpaw and Leafpaw said in unison.

"Starpaw, I now name you Starfire. Starclan honors your strength and courage. Leafpaw, I now name you Leafstorm. Starclan honors your instinct to finish what you started, along with your courage.

_Do you remember you at all?_

_**Another heart calls...**_

******Yea I remember when we stole the night...**

Starfire and Leafstorm sat watching the stars.

**_We'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky._**

******A/N: the song becomes sad there so im ending it.**

Starfire sat by the entrance to the nursery, watching her single kit wander around the place, eyes closed as she tumbled across the ground, lost in the nursery.

"Leafstorm!" She called.

"What?" he yelled, running in.

"She's a Lost kit." Starfire said, smiling.

"Lostkit," He agreed.

**A/N sorry this is such a short chapter. thx Loststream for letting me use your name! i do not own loststream :) sooo yea see ya l8er!**


	7. Sadface D:

**OKay, now im completely serious. I'm not writing another chapter to this until the little review number thingie says ten. So plz plz review!**


	8. yayyyy!

**A/N yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! i got 10 reviews so i can continue the story! :D**

Starfire was glad to see her first day out of the nursery- Lostkit had grown six moons old and had become an apprentice.

Starfire sighed, remembering the day when she became apprentice. It seemed like the greatest day of her life, but turned into the worst. _But, _she reminded herself, _Three days later was the best day._

She had spent the whole day with the love of her life, Leafpaw, now Leafstorm. Out of their three kits-two of which were un named- only one survived, showing full warrior potential as her two siblings fell victim to sickness, and she lived.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Lostpaw called, right as Starfire started thinking about her.

Starfire laughed. "What is it, Lostpaw?"

"Snowstar's being a butt!" Lostpaw said, some how keeping a straight face.

Starfire laughed some more. "Oh yeah? What's wrong?"

"She told me to tell you she wanted to talk to you. But she wont tell me what its about!"

"Oh," Starfire was suprised. Why would Snowstar want to talk to her? "I'm sorry she wouldnt tell you. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Okayyyyyyyyy." Lostpaw said, sighing.

Starfire rushed to Snowstar's den.

"Snowstar?"

"Oh, hi Starfire. C'mon in."

"OK." Starfire sat. "what's wrong?"

Suddenly a random dude came in singing "Put ur hands up in the air" (Not put ur hands up in the air and wave em like u just dont care, a different song.) and all the cats put their paws up and did the dance from the end of the new alice in wonderland that the mad hatter does. (if u dont know what song im talking about, look up vERY fUNNY cATS 4 on youtube) **(I do not own youtube!1! Or anything on it!)**

"That was... weird," Snowstar commented. "Anyways-"

Then Ashfur jumped in singing in a high pitched voice:

_"I wanna dance in my pants, and do it all again i wanna dance in mah pants, 1 2 3, (reapeats over nd over as a bunch of real warrior cats join in, including firestar's ghost)_

**All cats from my little story telling world: = ^O.O^= **(thats a cat face if u didnt notice :P)

Snowstar: "Kitcat randomly changed clans so ur deputy!" she finally said really really fast so no one could interrupt her. Then Ashfur starts doing the caramelldansen.

"Oh... ok." Starfire was reeeeally suprised. Half the clan was mad at her mom for naming her with the first name "star," so if she ever became leader, she would be Starstar. "Ummm..."

"Yea, your name would make things complicated though... What's the name you always thought of yourself as in some random fairy tail world?"

*******************Fast fwd to just after dusk**********************

"Let all cats old enough to catch they own prey gather around the pool for a clan meeting!" Snowstar yowled.

When everyone was there, she continued. "Kitcat has randomly left our clan so we need to address another deputy."

There were a few yowls of disbelief, but otherwise it was silent.

"I have chosen wisely, and I hope you all approve. Starfire, Please step forward."

She did as she was told.

"Do you promise to uphold the code when you become leader and when I pass? I am on my last life so that may be soon," She added.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you deputy!"

Yowls of Approvement rang out from the clan.

Starfire was very proud. _I am deputy! _She thought.

**A/N: Whaddya think? :D plz plz r&r!**


	9. More stuff! :D

**hiiii so what did u think of my last chapter? :D**

**Chapter... 9 is here! I dont own anything i shouldnt own! Annnnnd also... chapter ten is probly gonna be my last chapter :( schools starting soon so yea. its gonna be special tho!**

Starfire sat and gazed at the stars. She didnt know if she was ready to be deputy yet, let alone leader at some point... she wanted to be an average cat again, an average fun-loving in-love she cat with no responsibility...

"Starfire?" a voice called.

Starfire was startled. "Yes, Snowstar?"

"I wanted to talk to you a little more."

"Go ahead."

"Look... I know this was not exacltly expected but-"

"Far from it."

"Yes, I know but... look, it's not as hard as you think. All you have to do is organize patrols. And even when your leader, your practically spoiled. And I know you'll make a great leader. Do you know why VampyreClan chose to ask Icepaw-or if she was still alive, we'd call her Icefang-if she would join them?"

"No, but I wish it was me."

"They chose her because they knew she was more likely to join them. Because they could see how strong you were-are," Snowstar smiled for a second and continued. "Did you know that just like four moons ago, when Lostpaw and your two other kits were sick, when you were little that same desease swept through? You and Icepaw were the only kits in a litter out of five, along with another litter your mother had given birth to, who survived. Icepaw didnt even get it, so its not hard to see why she survived. But you, you were so sick you couldnt even drink milk from your mom. We were sure you were gonna be the first one to go, but no. You suprised us all. You're probly even stronger than me," She added.

"Oh, really?" Starfire said, a smile finally appearing on her face. "You wanna find out?"

"Heh! Sure! I can take you!" Snowstar said playfully.

Starfire bowled over Snowstar, and the two she cats roled in the dirt playfully. Finally, Starfire had Snowstar pinned down.

"See? You're stronger than the average warrior-or leader." She said, smiling again.

All starfire could do in response was grin a huge grin and walk away- she was finally starting to believe in herself.

A moon later, Starfire emerged from her den to see flamehead-Snowstar's hot-headed mate-with his head bent over, as if in pain or sorrow.

"WHats wrong?" She called, running over.

"It's snowstar. Her sickness is getting worse. She wants to see you-_now!"_

"OK!"

Starfire ran up as fast as she could into Snowstar's den. "What's wrong?" She called, very worried.

"call for a clan meeting..." Snowstar said feebily.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the pool for a clan meeting!"She yelled.

All cats did, quickly.

"Starfire, repeat what I say, just incase some cant hear me."

"OKay."

"you all know im on my last life..."

"We all know Snowstars on her last life..."

**A/N: Im just gonna skip what Starfire says, its annoying to keep repeating it.**

"I feeel its time to have a new leader. I am going to die soon, much too soon. Starfire, there is no time to- *gasp* - change your name. *gasp* By the powers of StarClan, I give you a new name... Starstar." **A/N: XD** "Take care of the... Clan."

With that, Snowstar passed away, her eyes going dull. Starstar was overwhelmed with grief.

*************four moons later*************88

"Lostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to the best of your abilities?" Starstar sat, her eyes gleaming as she looked down upon her only daughter.

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Loststream**!" A/N: Congratz loststream! I hope ur reading this! **

"Loststream! Loststream!" The warriors in the clearing chanted.

Starstar was finally happy, for the first time in 5 looong moons.

**A/N yayyyy! the next chapter is my conclusion of the story, but i plan on making a sequel to it, as soon as i finish another story. When I do, Ill post a chapter saying what its called. Bai!**


	10. caramelldansen!

****NOTE! this chapter would be most entertaining if you open another window, go to youtube, and look up Caramelldansen, as the characters are all doing the dance!**

*you are all in a giant auditorium, music is playing (caramelldansen), and theres an empty stage. with every set of names i called, those cats run out and do the caramelldansen!*

random voice: Please welcome the cast members of our story! first set: Iceclan! (who were never ever mentioned in the story... ;)) Frozenstar, Skyfur, and mottlefur!

*cats run up and dance*

voice: next, give a hand for VampyreClan! Bloodstar, Treefur, and darkpaw! (Darkfur!)

*2 cats dance, along with robert pattinson instead of Bloodstar*

voice: next, Deerfur, Flamehead!

*dance*

voice: Firestar from the past, firestars ghost from the present, Ashfur, Sandstom, and squirrelflight!

*dance, and firestar from the past stares in horror at his ghost*

voice: Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Starstar, loststream, and Snowstar's ghost, get out here!

*crowd screams as they dance, and they randomly disperse into the audience, giving certain people autographs. Starstar gave u 1! yes you. no not you, **YOU!***

voice: That concludes- O wait I almost forgot! Please welcome Edward, Bella and Jacob!

*dance*

voice: Thank you for reading my story!

**A/N: Thank you all so much! i luv u 33 lolz jk but thx sooo much for reading! I'll post an extra chapter if I ever make a sequel!**


	11. SEQUEL!

**HI! soooo I'm finally updating my fanfiction and I'm making a sequel! It's not as amazing, its more serious, but it's about loststreams kits (I guess she's now Count Down to the End of Time) Rosekit & Hazekit! It's called "A Rose's Petal" and I hope someone reads it! Thx for all your help, btw, without reviewers there wouldnt be a story! Baii! **


End file.
